


Experimental Compatibility

by Moscow_Buck_Wylde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Buck_Wylde/pseuds/Moscow_Buck_Wylde
Summary: A woman answers an add in the local newspaper for the creation of new hybrid pokemon. Little does she know, she's walking into the project of a group who are looking to create super creatures. Their goal unknown.(Check the first chapter for additional information)
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Experimental Compatibility

I know this is usually looked down on but I need to make a few things clear.

The pokemon in this fanfic are treated as sapient as they are treated in mystery dungeon. They are smart and can communicate with one another, organizing complex plans.

This is a breeding fanfic. The pair is Male/Female. The only way it would have any semblance of f/f is with a futa version of a gardevour or female only pokemon. This is again breeding female with males.

This fic is explicit. Noone under 18 should read past these lines.

All characters belong to me as pokemon belongs to nintendo.

This fic is because I'm bored and need to rewrite this anyways. Anyhow next chapter will have story!


End file.
